An Attempt At Double Domination!
by AAML SQUAD
Summary: (AARON) The fate of the world rests in the hands of one group of unsuspecting Pokémon trainers when chaos ensues. Forced to use every skill they possess, twelve young trainers stand in the way of total annihilation against the overwhelming odds of Giovanni and Team Rocket, and Lysandre and Team Flare. AAML, DAML and more!
1. Chapter 1

'Mawile, Iron Defense!' Commanded Valerie, the Laverre City gym leader.

Mawile froze, and it's whole body turned a metallic silver colour.

'Pyroar,' Azza, the challenger, said calmly. He had neat, blonde hair, covered by a black cap, and he wore a plain white poke ball design t-shirt, and slightly torn jeans, with red sneakers. He had a two-tone black and red bag slung over one shoulder, and a mega ring on his left wrist.

'Roar?' (Huh?), Replied Pyroar.

'Use Flamethrower.'

Pyroar reared up on it's hind legs, and let out a scorching blast of fire, the same colours and intensity as it's thick mane. Mawile's Iron Defense was still in effect, but it didn't protect Mawile from ranged attacks, like Flamethrower, so it took a direct hit, and was sent flying across the battlefield. It crashed to the ground, slid a couple metres, and lay still. Pyroar had annihilated Mawile in just a single attack.

'Mawile is unable to battle! The winner is Pyroar!' Announced Gary, the gym guide and referee.

'Mawile, come take a really good rest,' called Valerie. 'Damn!' She exclaimed, 'How did it's Flamethrower get to be so intensely powerful like that?'

Azza smiled knowingly. 'Rigorous training, but that's the strongest it's flamethrower has ever been!'

'Let's get on with this,' Valerie changed the subject, 'Mr Mime, let's go!'

Mr Mime appeared, and as it did, it was doing a series of hand movements in different directions.

'Mime, Mr Mime! (Let's start this battle!)' Shouted Mr Mime.

'Pyroar, return!' Azza said suddenly, holding out Pyroar's poke ball. Pyroar began to turn red, and returned to it's poke ball. 'Go, Skrelp!'

A red shape came out of the poke ball as Azza threw it, and it grew into Skrelp, a Pokemon that looked like dead kelp.

'Okay, let's start by using Toxic!' Yelled Azza.

'Mr Mime, Reflect!'

Mr Mime just about raised the Reflect barrier, before it was struck with a jet of highly toxic spray, and the trainers could see immediately that it was in terrible pain.

'Venoshock!'

'Light Screen!'

Mr Mime was struck by a fierce Venoshock attack which, as both trainers knew, deals double damage to a poisoned Pokemon. Mr Mime's face was contorted in pain, from both Venoshock and the poison inflicted by Toxic.

'MIIIIIIIME!' Bawled the Pokemon, who's pain had become excruciating by now.

'Mr Mime, use Psychic if you can!' Valerie called loudly.

The Pokemon's face screwed up in pain, then it's eyes opened. It let out a Psychic attack that was so powerful it sent Skrelp spinning so far it landed behind Azza.

'Whoa!' Came a voice behind him. Azza turned around to see a group of about eleven or twelve people stood in awe at the power of the attack. Suddenly, there was another dull thud behind him.

Azza turned around to see Mr Mime collapsed on the ground. Everyone stood wondering what had happened to it. Eventually, Valerie spoke up.

'It must have fainted from poison,' she said quietly.

Azza turned again to the other group. 'By the way, I'm Azza,' he said with a smile.

'Hi I'm Ash/Misty/Brock/Serena/Dex/Sam/Jacob/Adrian/May/Max/Drew/Dawn,' they replied in perfect unison.

'Go, Sylveon,' interrupted Valerie.

'Venoshock!'

'Dazzling Gleam!'

The two moves collided in mid-air, and there was a very purple and very big explosion. The smoke from this engulfed the entire battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

As the explosion cleared, it became clear that both Sylveon and Skrelp had both felt the force of the explosion, as they were sprawled at opposite ends of the battlefield. Everyone stood in awe for a moment, before Skrelp let out a small groan, and slowly stood up. Sylveon made a quiet sound, but didn't move.

'Sylveon, is unable to battle! The winner is Skrelp, and the victory goes to Azza, the challenger!' Shouted Gary.

'YES! I DID IT!' Shouted Azza, overcome with jubilation.

'Sylveon, come take a rest. You certainly need it after the way that battle ended,' said Valerie with a smile.

'That was some battle, what I saw of it,' came a voice behind Azza. He turned around to acknowledge him.

'I know! But I thought Poison was weak to Fairy,' he replied.

'But Fairy is weak to Poison,' said the other trainer.

The person who had spoken to Azza wore large hipster glasses over his eyes, as well as purple trainers and turquoise skinny jeans, and a light blue shirt with white patterns. He had black hair, but the front section was completely highlighted dark blue. 'I'm Dex,' he finished.

'Ahem,' Valerie interrupted loudly. Everyone turned to her. 'Since you've beat me, the Pokemon League rules state that I have to give you the Fairy Badge, and I'll also give you this TM, which contains the move Dazzling Gleam. I shouldn't need to explain that move, as you've seen enough of it in action!'

'Okay, let's battle!' It was the boy named Ash who had spoken. As Azza turned to take in his features, and the Pikachu on his shoulder, his mouth slowly opened in awe. 'You, you're Ash Ketchum, aren't you?'

'Well, yes, yes I am.' Ash replied, not quite sure how to react.

'He's collected all eight badges in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, so he's a pretty experienced trainer,' added another person, Jacob. He had spiky blonde hair, and wore dark blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt underneath a black hoodie. He wore red and black high top shoes, and looked to be about the same age as the rest of the group. 'And he's got the first five badges in this region too,' he added. 'Which is why he's here.'

This just made Azza even more eager to continue his journey with these people. 'Um, can we, maybe, all travel together after Ash battles Valerie?' He asked, still in slight shock that he was looking at Ash Ketchum, Pokemon League champion in five regions.

'I don't see why not,' came a voice from the back of the trainers. The person who had spoken was wearing a slightly muddy grey tracksuit, and wore red highlights in his long, black hair. 'I'm Adrian, by the way,' he added.

'And I'm Sam,' finished the final trainer, who was wearing green and brown combats, with muddy black boots, and aviator glasses over his eyes. His brown hair was closely cropped, and he was about 6 feet tall.

'Okay, everyone's been introduced, so let's do this gym battle!' Yelled Ash enthusiastically.

'Just wait one moment while I heal my Pokemon,' replied Valerie. Suddenly, she looked from Ash to Misty, and back again. 'Are you...?' She asked.

'Yes, they are!' Drew replied with a flick of his green hair, a stupid grin spread across his face.

Valerie chuckled. 'Love is a good thing,' she told the group.

'So are they!' Yelled Misty, pointing first to May and Drew, then Max and Dawn. May, Drew, Max and Dawn all blushed so much their faces were almost scarlet. Azza raised his eyebrows.

'I guess Ash and Misty aren't the only lovebirds in this gym, huh Drew?' Dex sniggered, and this prompted a piercing glare from Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Okay, it's time to battle,' called Valerie.

'Alright!' Yelled Ash in reply.

The trainers took their positions at either end of the battlefield. 'This will be a three vs three battle between Valerie and Ash, the challen-'

'Go, Pikachu!' Roared Ash. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder, and scurried onto the battlefield.

'Mr Mime!'

Both Pokemon seemed to be trying to stare the other down.

'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!' Yelled Ash.

'Light Screen!'

Mr Mime would have been knocked out, but for Light Screen. It still only just withstood the attack. 'Psychic!' Valerie responded.

'Pikachu, dodge it!' Screamed Ash. Pikachu almost jumped to avoid the attack, but the edge of the telekinetic force hit him. Pikachu came crashing to the ground.

Suddenly, Brock nudged Azza, who nudged Max, and so on. As one person told the next, there was an increasing chorus of chuckles at Misty, who was staring at Ash without moving a muscle. Everyone stood for a few moments, silently laughing, before Jacob erupted in a fit of hysterical laughter, which set everyone off. Misty looked around, confused as to what everyone was laughing at. Suddenly, she realised why everyone was laughing, and she blushed.

'Erm, let's watch the battle?' She asked awkwardly.

'Pikachu, finish it with Quick Attack!' Commanded Ash. Mr Mime was too hurt to protect itself, so it fainted on contact.

'Mr Mime is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!' Shouted Gary.

'Mr Mime, come back,' called Valerie. 'Mawile, it's your turn!'

'Pikachu, come take a good rest!' Pikachu was barely back on Ash's shoulder before he called out his next Pokemon. 'Charizard, I choose you!'

Charizard appeared, and roared loudly. Mawile tried to make itself look as big as possible, but it was still tiny next to Charizard. 'Mawile, use Crunch!' Yelled Valerie.

'Charizard, wait for it to attack, then use Flamethrower,' Ash commanded calmly.

'Charizard has known Ash for long enough to know that Ash knows what he's doing,' informed Brock, 'so this could be it for Mawile in terms of the battle.'

True to Brock's word, Charizard let Mawile come in with Crunch, then sent it flying with a huge Flamethrower attack. 'Mawile is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!' Announced a stunned Gary.

'Mawile, return,' Valerie called calmly. 'Go, Sylveon.'

'Charizard, Seismic Toss!' Yelled Ash.

'Sylveon, wait,' said Valerie. She waited until Charizard got close to Sylveon. 'Psychic, now!' She cried. Sylveon's Psychic hit Charizard full in the face from point blank range. Charizard slowly got to it's feet, breathing heavily. 'Dazzling Gleam!' Roared Valerie. Charizard didn't see the attack coming, so it got knocked out by the two attacks in such a short space of time.

'Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Sylveon!' Shouted Gary.

'Looks like I underestimated Sylveon,' smiled Ash. 'Charizard, come take a good rest. Pikachu, I choose you!' Pikachu ran onto the battlefield. 'Use Thunderbolt!'

'Sylveon, Light Screen,' yelled Valerie,' Then Dazzling Gleam!' Sylveon was already tired from battling Charizard, so it only had time to use Light Screen, before Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit it.

'Pikachu, finish it with Volt Tackle!' Bellowed Ash. Pikachu smashed Sylveon into the air, and it fainted immediately, and hit the ground with a dull thud.

'Sylveon is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu, and the match goes to Ash, the challenger!'

'What a battle!' Exclaimed Azza.

'Take this Fairy Badge, and TM 99- Dazzling Gleam,' said Valerie, 'and, yes, that was a good battle.' She added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Let's go!' Yelled May.

'Just so you all know, the next gym is in Anistar City,' said Serena.

'Ooh, the sundial!' Screamed Misty.

As the group walked out of the gym, they were excitedly talking about what kind of Pokemon the next gym leader might use, when Ash noticed some people and Pokemon he knew all too well. 'Shh,' he whispered, 'Look!'

Brock gasped. 'Team Rocket!' He said in disgust. He turned to Azza and Serena, 'they're a group of crooks who are actually based in the Kanto region, but they've followed Ash all over trying to steal Pikachu.' He explained.

'We've got Team Flare here,' replied Azza. 'Their leader is a man named Lysandre, and they claim to-, there he is!' They all stopped as Lysandre, a tall, red-haired man, strode towards a house, 'but that house has been empty for years.' He noticed another person entering the same house, 'who's that?'

Ash breathed a single word, 'Giovanni.'

'He's the leader of Team Rocket,' added Max.

'We can't just go charging in, we'll have to wait until we know what they're planning to do,' reasoned Drew.

'For now, let's just go to the next town,' Azza pulled out a slightly crumpled town map, 'which is Dendemille Town, and the Frost Cavern.'

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had positioned Jessie, James and Meowth in a tree near the gym, to find out the group's next move. 'Looks like them twoips is gonna go to Dendemille Town. I say we cause something in the Frost Cavern, then come right in and nab Pikachu!' Whispered Meowth excitedly, rubbing his paws together.

'Sounds like a good plan!' Agreed James.

'Let's get plotting!' Finished Jessie.

As they left, the teens noticed rustling in the tree they had been in. Azza threw out a Poke ball. 'Greninja,' he said grimly, 'use Water Shuriken on that tree.' Greninja threw a very sharp shuriken at the tree, but got no reaction. 'Return,' called Azza. 'Greninja's been my partner since I started my journey,' he added with a smile.

'It was worth a try,' muttered Jacob.

'Must have been the wind,' Azza shook his head as he spoke.

'Let's just get to Dendemille,' Sam gestured towards the gate leading to Route 15, also known as Brun Way. 'Although I've heard that both Route 15 and Route 16 are popular hangouts for the directionless youths of Lumiose, so we need to be careful.'

'We've got our Pokemon, not least my Shadow!' Replied Dex, throwing out a Poke ball, out of which came an Umbreon. 'And everyone else!' Out of these Poke balls came Scizor, Gengar, Dragonair, Lapras, and finally Lotad, who immediately tried to mischievously run away, so Dex bent down and scooped him up. 'See, this is why I don't let you out of your Poke ball as much as I should!' He told Lotad, who once again tried to make a run for it, so Dex put him back in his Poke ball.

'Who wants to see a mega evolved Pokemon?' Grinned Azza. 'Go, Kangaskhan!' The baby in Kangaskhan's pouch waved happily at everyone. Suddenly, a white light began appearing from Jacob, and it materialised into a Politoed, who shook Azza's hand, then the baby's.

'RIBBLE FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME, YOU DON'T NEED TO SHAKE EVERYONE'S HAND ALL THE TIME!' Yelled Jacob, returning Ribble to it's Poke ball.

'Guys,' Max was on tiptoe to try to reach the same height as everyone else, 'Where are Sam and Adrian?'

he asked.

Suddenly, a branch snapped in a nearby tree, and Sam and Adrian fell out. Both burst into fits of laughter. As they calmed down, Sam pointed at their faces, and they set off laughing again. Adrian calmed down first. 'Sorry guys,' he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

'Of all tricks to play on people, you hid in a tree?' Dawn was almost laughing at them.

'C'mon, I wanna get to Anistar and take on the gym leader!' Yelled Ash.

'Now that's over with, let's go,' said Azza, 'Kangaskhan, return.'

As the teens made their way through the gate to Brun Way, they were suddenly faced with a large group of rough looking youths, who were talking excitedly amongst themselves. The person who seemed to be their leader turned around, and smirked. 'Looks like these kids could have some rare Pokemon. Golurk, let's get 'em!' He yelled, throwing out a Poke ball.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

'I'll deal with this,' shouted Azza, 'Go, Trevenant!' Trevenant took in it's surroundings, then turned to Azza and nodded. 'You know what to do,' called Azza calmly. Trevenant sent out a wave of powerful poison at Golurk. Brock whistled in amazement.

'That's Toxic! Now Golurk is too weak to move properly, and I think I know what's coming next.'

'What?' Asked Misty, puzzled.

'Mist, there's a move called Hex which deals double damage on a poisoned, burned, or paralyzed Pokemon.' Replied Ash, putting his arm around her as he spoke.

'Trevenant, Hex!' Yelled Azza.

'Golurk, Shadow Punch!' Roared the punk. Golurk connected at stunning speed, then got whacked by Hex.

'I've never seen a Golurk move like that,' whispered Adrian in amazement. 'My guess is that Golurk is holding a Quick Claw.' He finished.

Trevenant was visibly in pain, having just taken a super effective attack. 'Giga Drain,' shouted Azza, almost jumping up in the air.

'I've never seen a trainer get so animated in battle,' laughed Jacob.

Suddenly, there was a very loud crash behind them. Everyone turned to look at first the other trainer's Golurk, which was in a large heap on the ground, then the victorious and revitalised Trevenant. 'Nice job Trevenant, you were in a difficult position back there!' Shouted Dex.

Trevenant looked at Dex, then the other teens suspiciously. 'Don't worry, these are my friends,' said Azza. Trevenant seemed to agree. 'Take a good rest,' added Azza, 'you deserve it.'

'We'll let you pass this time, but don't come back here,' snarled thegroup's leader. 'C'mon, let's just go back to the place they call the Lost Hotel.'

'Finally, Dendemille Town!' Exclaimed Max.

'Brr, it's colder than I imagined though,' added Misty.

Ash started to take off his coat. 'Misty wear this if you're cold,' he said.

'Don't be silly,' she replied, 'it's your coat, you wear it.'

Jacob grinned mischievously, 'why don't you battle?' He asked. 'Whoever wins wears Ash's coat.'

'Sounds good to me,' nodded Drew.

'There's a stretch of path leading up to the Frost Cavern,' explained Azza, 'you can battle there.'

'But, I -' started Misty.

No buts!' Yelled Dawn.

'Let's go then!' Announced Brock, rubbing his hands together.

As the group arrived outside the cave, a loud cry came from inside. 'That sounds like a Mamoswine!' Yelled Dawn.

'How d'you know?' Asked Serena.

Dawn threw out a Poke ball. 'Come meet everyone!' The Pokemon that appeared was, in fact, Dawn's own Mamoswine.

'Mamooooo!' Cried Mamoswine.

Serena looked somewhat embarrassed. 'Oh,' she said solemnly.

'Mamoswine, return!' Called Dawn.

'We'd better go see what's going on!' Yelled Ash. The teens ran into the cave.

The teens reached the deepest part of the cave. There was a Mamoswine that seemed to be defending an Abomasnow, and it was under attack from a Seviper. 'Team Rocket!' Roared Ash. Jessie, James and Meowth turned to look at them. Meowth smirked.

'Tee hee, the twoips fell right into the trap!' Meowth shouted with glee.

'Go, Graveler!' Yelled Brock before anyone could react.

'Seviper, Poison Tail on Graveler!' Yelled Jessie.

'Graveler, go underground!' Screamed Brock. Graveler dug underground. 'Keep moving so it can't sense you!' Seviper was spinning around, trying to work out where Graveler was. 'Now, attack!' There was no reaction for a couple of seconds, then Seviper was sent flying up in the air as Graveler came out of the ground. It hit the roof of the cave and smashed into the floor.

Suddenly, Wobbuffet appeared, and ran at the teens. 'Trevenant, use Hex!' Yelled Azza, throwing out Trevenant's Poke Ball. Wobbuffet tried to run through the attack, but Trevenant sent it flying backwards, then spinning across the ground. 'Trevenant, return!' Shouted Azza. He threw out another Poke ball almost immediately. 'Talonflame, Flamethrower on Team Rocket!'

As they were singed by Talonflame's Flamethrower attack, Team Rocket and their Pokemon crashed through the roof of the Frost Cavern, and into the distance. The group just heard Jessie shout 'We're blasting off again!'

Ash laughed. 'Just like the good old days!' Ash, Misty Brock, May, Max and Drew laughed as they remniscienced about their time travelling together, and thwarting Team Rocket's attempts to steal Pikachu.

'Weren't you lovebirds gonna battle?' Asked Drew.

'Do we really have to, I'm not even that cold!' Replied Misty, blushing.

'Well, you did agree to the battle.' Reasoned Serena.

'C'mon Mist, we haven't met all of our Pokemon!' Ash said enthusiastically.

Misty sighed. 'Fine,' she muttered. Suddenly, the Frost Cavern's Abomasnow tapped Azza on the shoulder. Azza turned around, and Abomasnow held out a small round object. The object was an Abomasite, Abomasnow's mega stone.

'No, it's yours. Keep it.' Smiled Azza.

'Bom bom Abomasnow!' (Take it and use it or I'll come with you guys and use it myself!) Retorted Abomasnow.

'Aren't you fond of Mamoswine?' Asked Dawn. Abomasnow nodded. 'I'll catch you then!' Abomasnow frowned, so Dawn threw out a Poke ball, and her Mamoswine appeared. 'Convinced?' Drew raised one eyebrow. Abomasnow nodded slowly, and held out it's hand.

'Abomasnow snow.' (Give me a Poke ball.) Dawn handed it a Poke ball, which it tapped on it's own head, and went inside. The Poke ball fell to the ground, rattled a couple of times, and was still. Dawn cheered. 'I caught Abomasnow!' She announced loudly. May squeezed Drew's hand, and pointed at Max, who was staring dreamily at Dawn's reaction to having caught Abomasnow. Drew sniggered, and then started laughing, then May joined in. Max looked, and realised what they were laughing at. He immediately hid his face in his hands as he blushed. Dawn looked at them and did the same.

'Ahem,' announced Brock, 'let's leave this cave so Ash and Misty can have their battle.'


	6. Chapter 6

In Team Rocket's new base off the coast of Kiloude City, Jessie, James and Meowth stood sorrily in front of Giovanni, explaining the events of their latest attempt to steal Pikachu. 'So, yeah, we couldn't get Pikachu,' finished James. 'What we DID find out was that the twerps have made another new friend, and his Trevenant and Talonflame destroyed us.'

'Why do I still send you numbskulls to capture those children's Pokemon, when you fail EVERY SINGLE TIME?' Screamed Giovanni. 'Get out of here,' he sighed. As soon as the trio closed the door, he pressed a button on his desk. 'Lysandre, I need you and Mable in my office.' Giovanni pressed another button. 'Ariana, Archer, my office, now.'

As the two Rocket Executives and the Head and scientist from Team Flare came through the door, Giovanni looked up. 'Ariana, Archer,' he began, 'will be more familiar than our colleagues from Team Flare with the exploits of a trainer named Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.'

'I've done quite a bit of research into him,' replied Mable, 'the Grunt we put on watch in Laverre City saw him with a group of friends showing off his newly earned Fairy Badge. One of those friends was Azza, the Rhyhorn racer's son. That was when I first saw him as a threat to our plan.'

Archer nodded. 'He seems to be quite close to Misty of Cerulean City, the fourth Sensational Sister, so if we can get hold of her, or indeed Brock of Pewter, we might be able to lure the rest of their group here. That's when we'll strike!' His eyes were gleaming.

Lysandre smiled. 'I'll then take them to Lysandre Cafe in Lumiose, underneath which are Lysandre Labs. I'm sure we can arrange some temporary, accomodation you could call it, there. We only need to keep them there as long as the plan is at a too advanced stage for them to stop it!'

'That sounds good, Lysandre. Maybe the people working for you aren't as hopeless as some of ours, like those idiots I sent out before I called you lot in!' Giovanni was almost ranting at them.

'Once Aliana and I activate the machine to awaken the Legendary Pokemon, the Kalos region will be ours!' Laughed Mable.

'Okay, I'll call another meeting when we're ready to move along with the plan,' informed Giovanni, rubbing his hands together in excitement. 'I'll put an announcement over the intercom system for a meeting of the Kalos committee. Mable, tell Aliana the plan. Executives, tell Proton and Petrel, as we might need one of his disguises,' he continued, 'for now, research those kids as extensively as you can.'


	7. Chapter 7

'During this battle, both Ash and Misty can use all six of their Pokemon,' Brock shouted to everyone. 'Let the battle begin!' He walked and stood with everyone else. 'This should be interesting,' he said knowingly.

'Donphan, I choose you!' Ash kicked off the battle by strangely calling out Donphan.

'Psyduck!'

'Donphan, Hyper Beam!' Ash commanded.

'Psyduck, dodge it then use Disable!' Countered Misty. Psyduck tried to get out of the way, but took the full force of Hyper Beam. 'Scrap that, Water Gun!' She yelled. Donphan was still tired from using Hyper Beam, so it got soaked by Water Gun. Misty wasn't finished yet. 'Confusion!' Psyduck closed it's eyes, and let out a telekinetic force, which sent Donphan flying a short distance.

'Earthquake!' Called Ash. Donphan jumped, and as it landed the ground started to shake, and Psyduck flew into the air, and fainted as it hit the ground again.

'Psyduck is unable to battle! The winner is Donphan!' Announced Brock.

'That's a good start for both trainers, especially Ash,' observed a voice behind them. The teens turned, and saw a man with black hair and a white jacket. 'Although Misty lost a Pokemon, her Psyduck did well to withstand an attack like Hyper Beam.'

'Oh hi Professor!' Shouted Ash as he turned around.

Azza looked puzzled. 'You guys have met before?' He asked.

'Well, Ash had to go somewhere to pick his first Kalos Pokemon,' replied Sycamore. 'You can continue with your battle.'

'Psyduck, return,' called Misty, returning Psyduck to it's Poke ball. 'Go, Gyrados!' Donphan came in with another Rollout attack, but Misty was ready. 'Hydro Pump!' She yelled. Donphan tried to roll through the intense blast of water, but eventually it was overpowered. It took a direct hit, and was still.

'Donphan is unable to battle!' Shouted Brock. 'The winner is Gyrados!'

'Donphan, come take a good rest,' called Ash, 'Pikachu, you ready buddy?'

'Pika pika!' (As ready as ever!) Chirped Pikachu, running onto the battlefield.

'Gyrados Dragon Dance!' Said Misty.

'Pikachu use Thunderbolt!'

'Gyrados, out of the way, then use Bite!' Yelled Misty.

'Dragon Dance makes Gyrados more powerful psychically, and makes it faster, so it has a better chance of avoiding the attack, and hurting Pikachu,' explained the Professor. Although Dragon Dance made Gyrados quicker, it still couldn't avoid Thunderbolt, and it only just held on. Despite this, Gyrados managed to get up and use Bite.

'Pikachu, finish it with Quick Attack!' Yelled Ash, fairly certain that it would knock out the already weak Gyrados.

'Hydro Pump if you can!' Misty wasn't giving up without a fight, but Gyrados' Hydro Pump wasn't strong enough to stop Pikachu's Quick Attack.

'Gyrados is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!' Brock didn't seem surprised.

'I'll give you a bit more of a chance Mist,' winked Ash, 'Pikachu, come take a good rest. Chesnaught, I choose you!'

'Have it your way then. Go, Starmie!'

Chesnaught appeared to be trying to play mind games with Starmie.

'Chesnaught, Needle Arm!' Ash sounded confident.

'Grass type moves are super effective on Starmie as it's a Water and Psychic type Pokemon, so let's see how this pans out,' explained Professor Sycamore, as Chesnaught's Needle Arm connected with Starmie's gem. Before Misty could react, Starmie followed up with a close range Swift, then caught Chesnaught off guard with Double Edge.

Ash looked close to panicking. Chesnaught was in a corner, so Ash took action. 'Chesnaught, return!' He called, then immediately threw out another Poke ball. 'Bayleef, I choose you!'

'Bayleef!' (Hello!) Shouted Bayleef happily.

'Bayleef use Razor Leaf!' Ash wasn't at a type disadvantage now.

'Rapid Spin!' Misty reacted quickly, and Starmie spun through the leaves, but took a bit of damage. It smashed into Bayleef, sending the startled Pokemon sprawling.

'Wow, that's a powerful Rapid Spin,' remarked Azza.

'Must've been a Critical Hit,' replied Max.

'Bayleef, Razor Leaf!' Shouted Ash, but Bayleef didn't move. Instead, it became cloaked in a harsh white light. It's shape began to change slightly, and it grew taller. The Pokemon that reappeared wasn't a Bayleef.

'About time,' said Drew sarcastically.

'Meganium,' breathed Adrian.

Ash was awestruck. 'I just got a Meganium!' He yelled.

Now Meganium made it's move. It sent a storm of petals towards Starmie, which couldn't avoid the attack. 'That's Petal Dance!' Brock seemed surprised.

'Meganium learns Petal Dance when it evolves,' explained Sam.

'Starmie is unable to battle! The winner is Meganium!' Announced Brock.

Meanwhile, Starmie got knocked out by the force of Meganium's Petal Dance. 'Return,' called Misty. 'Go, Corsola!'

Meganium started to use Petal Dance again, and Corsola was knocked out on contact.

'Corsola is unable to battle! The winner is Meganium!' Brock shouted.

'Wow, that was a mistake,' murmured Misty as she returned Corsola to it's Poke ball. 'Seadra, stop Meganium!'

Meganium suddenly started swaying and staggering all over the battlefield, as it was confused due to fatigue caused by using Petal Dance. Seadra seemed to be laughing at it. 'Seadra stop laughing and use Dragon Pulse!' Misty screamed. Meganium took the attack straight in the chest, and flew towards the side of the Frost Cavern, smashing into it.

Ash looked worried. 'Meganium, you okay?' He shouted. Again, Meganium didn't answer. Instead, it began to glow green.

'That's Overgrow!' Whispered the Professor excitedly, as Meganium attacked with a huge Razor Leaf, which almost knocked out Seadra, even though it hadn't weakened it all that much.

Misty stared open-mouthed at the sight of Seadra lying on the ground. That is, until it stirred, then slowly got up. 'Seadra, you okay?' She asked quietly. Seadra turned and nodded to her. 'Dragon Pulse.' Meganium had lost concentration as it thought it had beat Seadra with Razor Leaf. Instead, Dragon Pulse finished what Starmie had started.

'Meganium, return!' Ash seemed somewhat stunned. 'I can't believe Meganium lost focus like that,' he muttered. 'Swellow, I choose you!' He yelled. 'Use Wing Attack!'

Swellow sprung into action, and hit Seadra full in the face head-on. It was too much after Meganium's huge Petal Dance earlier. 'Seadra is unable to battle! The winner is Swellow!' Brock's voice sounded across the area they were in.

'Seadra, return,' called Misty,'Politoed, you're my last hope!'

Politoed tried to walk over to Swellow so they could shake hands/wings. 'POLITOED WE'RE BATTLING, NOT SHAKING HANDS!' Yelled Misty, exasperated. Politoed continued walking anyway but, instead of shaking Swellow's wing, it started rapidly slapping it across the face.

'Doubleslap?' Dex seemed mystified. Adrian nodded slowly.

'Quick Attack,' countered Ash. The attack came from very close range, so Politoed had no time to avoid the attack.

Misty was up for the fight now, 'Politoed, Bubble!'

'I think I understand Misty's thinking,' said Adrian. 'Bubble lowers the target's speed, so I think she's going to try to slow Swellow down enough to make it easy for Politoed,' he explained. 'For anyone who doesn't know, I am a scientist.' He finished with a smile.

'Swellow, Wing Attack!' Ash shouted. He was becoming more animated now. Swellow sprung up into the air, wings outstretched, and flew at top speed straight into Politoed, who was sent flying into the air, crashed to the ground, and was still.

'Politoed is unable to battle! The winner is Swellow, and the battle goes to Ash!' Announced Brock.

'Politoed, return,' called a deflated Milsty.

'Yeah, we won!' Ash yelled, high-fiving Swellow and Pikachu.

'That was some battle,' smiled Azza.

Ash and Misty walked towards each other, and met in the centre of what had been the battlefield. 'Good battle Mist,' whispered Ash, pulling her into a tight hug. Misty returned the hug, but then frantically pulled herself away from Ash.

'DREW PUT THAT GOD DAMN CAMERA DOWN RIGHT NOW!' Screamed Misty.

'I thought I'd give you guys a nice picture to show your kids,' he replied cheekily.

'You've gotta start at some point,' added May with a smirk. 'They're gonna want to see some pictures of you guys when you were younger!'

Ash and Misty both blushed. Then, Ash just started laughing hysterically. 'What?' Asked Misty. Ash didn't answer. 'ASH KETCHUM YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT'S SO FUNNY OR I'LL KILL YOU AND TELL OUR KIDS A TREE FELL ON YOU!' Ash pointed at May and Drew, who were holding hands. Misty started laughing as well, and Ash winked and nodded at the rest of the group, who nodded back.

'You can talk about lovebirds, can you?' Azza laughed at them.

'We could say lovegrass with your green hair,' added Max.

'Shut up Max,' retorted May, 'or do I have to tell everyone?' She loved blackmailing Max.

Max's eyes grew wide. 'N-no, don't tell anyone!'

Brock raised one eyebrow in amusement. 'Tell everyone what?'

'That's a story for another time,' laughed May.

Suddenly, Sam spoke for the first time in a while. 'Where'd the Professor go?' He asked.

'He must have gone while we were all talking,' replied Serena.

'Anyway, let's leave this place,' shouted Dawn, 'it's freezing.'

'It's not a lot warmer in Dendemille,' winked Azza.

'It's still warmer than here!' Dawn shivered slightly.

'Me and Misty need to go heal our Pokemon anyway,' reasoned Ash.

'While you guys are at the Pokemon Center, I'll look at where we go next,' said Adrian. 'Does anyone have a Town Map?'

'Okay, we'll go now,' Misty grabbed Ash and pulled him towards the town.

Azza fumbled around in his bag. 'It's here somewhere...' He muttered.

'Are you sure you actually have one?' Drew could see his frustration.

'Yes, I am actually,' he retorted, shoving the map under Drew's nose in triumph. 'We'll go back to the town, then we can see where we need to go next.'

'Oh, I get it,' Dex replied. 'Then Ash and Misty can look too.'

'Well, it looks like everyone's agreed on our next move,' Brock announced. 'So let's go to the Pokemon Center to get out of this cold.'


End file.
